1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open-top container that is formed from deformable metal, by elongating a metallic workpiece and providing the container with tapered, fluted side portions that enable multiple containers to be nested for empty shipment and storage of a maximum number of containers in a minimum amount of space. Each container has at least one ring-like formation extending about a peripheral portion of the container to strengthen the container, to improve the container's stability, and/or to improve its handling characteristics. Other aspects of the invention relate to features of the nestable containers that are produced through use of the system of the invention, and to the utilization of these nestable containers to maximize the container carrying capacity of valuable cartage and storage space.
2. Prior Art
Open-top containers are well known that are of generally cylindrical shape and have circular bottom walls that are connected along circumferentially extending seams to upstanding, generally cylindrical side walls. Examples include containers that range in character from small "tin cans" of the type that are used to contain household food-stuffs, to relatively large steel drums that are utilized in industry. While the present invention is discussed principally in conjunction with its applicability to relatively large, open-top, steel drums of the type that are reused repeatedly in industry, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that features of the invention are not limited in their application to use with industrial drums that are formed from steel. Likewise, while the present invention is discussed principally in conjunction with its applicability to the configuring of containers such as industrial drums, many of which already have seen service in industry, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that features of the invention are not limited in their application to use with "used" containers such as industrial drums, but rather can be employed quite advantageously in conjuction with the formation of nestable new containers.
Because the cost of cleaning or otherwise reconditioning open-top containers such as steel drums to enable the drums to be reused is a mere fraction of the cost of manufacturing replacement drums, it has become a widely accepted practice in industry to repeatedly reuse steel drums. Used and reconditioned drums are not only available for purchase but have come to comprise commodities having such value that large storage spaces in warehouses often are devoted to the storage of empty, reusable drums. Likewise, in view of the relatively low cost that is associated with reusing existing steel drums--as compared to the much higher cost that is associated with purchasing new drums for one-time use--it has become quite commonplace for relatively large volumes of expensive cartage space to be utilized for the transport of empty drums to sites where the drums are to be reused.
A problem with the empty storage and empty shipment of open-top containers of standard size such as steel drums is that the generally cylindrical shape of these containers prohibits the containers from being even partially nested one within another to permit the empty containers to be stacked or otherwise grouped to make efficient use of the space that they occupy. Each container of standard size that is added to a storage space in a warehouse, or to a transport space in a semi-trailer truck or a railroad boxcar, does nothing to make any use of the space within such other containers in the storage or transport space.